The Gang Wars
by snayar
Summary: three years after chris beat the orichalocs, him and dana have been living there lives as normal people. but chris joins a gang and his life gets more confusing, how will he tell dana about this? and will she accept it? updated at last
1. The Fight

Snayar: I realize that my other story the orichalcos isnt done but i had to try to write this one, might be a little more interesting, but I havent givin up on the orichalcos, have writers block right now.

Chris:...

Dana: Such a fucking lair

Snayar: hey quiet you two, I said I havent given up on the orichalcos yet, besides I got some interesting stuff planned for you two.

Chris: (Smiles widely and looks at Dana) hey, I wonder

Dana: Hey dont look at me like that (Chris jumps on top of her) Hey get the fuck off.

Chris: Why? You know you want me too.

Dana: Do not (turns red)

Chris: (Smiles) Your a bad liar.

Dana: SNAYAR DO SOMETHING, HES GONNA RAPE ME.

Snayar: Why? You know you want him too.

Dana: DO NOT.

Chris and Snayar: Do too.

Dave John and Sargent: Hey what about us?

Snayar: Dont worry havent forgotten about you three yet (Moans coming from Dana) Save it for the story you two.

Dana: (Moans in plesure) Forget the story, take me now Chris.

Chris: (Smiles) Whatever you say.

Snayar; (Rolls his eyes)

Joey: Dont forget about me (Eats a hotdog, while watching Chris and Dana) This a porno or something?

Chris: Heh

Snayar: Enough fucking around, lets get started.

Everyone: Yes sir

Snayar: good, now for the first chapter.

Kaiba: What about me, you self centered son of a bitch.

Snayar: Just for that your not gonna be in the first chapter so fuck you.

Kaiba: Sorry

Snayar: Better be, let me fill you guys in on what happened, or was planned to happen in my last story.

(all right, Dana in the last story was going through head pains and soon found out that she had a spirit living inside of her, one day it emerged and took control of her for a while, she leads them around the world in search for Legion, and to destroy the Orichalcos. Chris and the others soon learn that this new figure, Maria is her name, has a terible past and that someone cast a spell on her, so she has been stuck on earth for five thousand years and has been wondering the world ever sence. They find out that she had another spell cast on her which confined her to Dana's body and it was only a matter of time before she emerged again. As payback for doing this, Maria takes all her anger out on Chris and his friends, but Dana deep inside of her tells her to stop, which she does, on there journey they meet up with Marik, who wants to help fight the seal. They made it to his temple and Chris duels and wins, freeing all the souls Legion had captured since the seal appeared. After the seal was beaten Chris made a very difficult descion. He decided to hang up his dueling career and spend his time at his job and with his girl friend. Maria is still lving inside of Dana but she is not needed often, but Maria will play a big part in this story, Dana will be relying on her help alot and later Chris gets into several fights with her, The others will be mentioned in the story, Yami will be in this one, this story takes place 3 years later. Ok enough of my babbiling, well here's the first chapter)

Chapter 1 The fight

It has been three years since the fight with Legion. It had seemed that everything had gone back to normal. Chris and Dana both finished school and now were living together in a apartment. John, Sargent and Dave were busy doing there jobs. Kaiba was busy running his fucking company and Joey was living with some friends of his a few blocks away from where Chris was. Chris was wearing a black muscle shirt along with dark blue jeans, with a light jacket over the top of him

He still had the puzzle around his neck. Since he quit duel monsters there has been no excitement in his life. But he's been happy spending his time at work and with Dana. Just then she walked in the room and Chris turned to greet her.

"Are you ever gonna come downstairs with me" She asked putting on her cutest face.

"Maybe" He smiled at her then turned his head to face the wall. She put her hand on his cheek and turned him toward her.

"Come on, please come down, you've been up here all day" She begged, he nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist her cutest face, it has beaten him many times.

"All right, I'll come down" He finally said, she moved in close to him and gently kissed him on the lips, after awhile she pulled away from him.

"Ok, but dont be too long, of else I'll force you to come down" An idea popped in Chris's head.

"In that case ill stay up here" He said turning her back to her, daring her to try something.

"Your not staying up here all day" She said playfully, she ran over to Chris and jumped on his back. Chris in shock fell down onto the bed with Dana on top of him. She began nipping at the back of his exposed neck playfully and Chris smiled.

"That's not fair you know" He said, Dana still nipping at him. He turned his neck to look up at her, she sprawled out on top of him. He grunted feeling her knee's dig into him.

"Sorry hun" She said.

"No problem, I have been through worse" He said. (oh yeah, in the other story, Chris gets a really bad cut on his arm leaving a rather large scar going down his arm. Over the course of three years it healed) She smiled remembering the scar on his arm. She moved her lips to his ear and started to breath into his ear, causing chivers to run down his spine. She smiled at this, for once she was on top, not him. Her hands went to his sides.

Chris feeling her warm touch "Enjoying yourself" She asked, he smiled.

"Yeah" He replied " But now its my turn to have a little fun" He flipped her over and laid on top of her, the back of his head agains't her chest. Chris turned himself over and looked into her eyes, blue meeting blue. Chris kissed her and pulled away getting off of her, signaling playtime was over. " Well shall we" she sat up.

"Yeah lets go" She said taking his hand and leading her out the door. They both walked downstairs and got greeted by many people. One of them being Joey.

"Yo Chris, good to see you" He yelled.

"Yo Joe" Chris yelled back. " Enjoy yourself man, kind of a lttile party" Dana right next to him. Her eyes turned green, the same eye colors as Maria's. Her hands went up to her eyes and they turned back to blue. Chris didnt even notice. Some more people walked over to both of them.

Hey look its them" One said smiling. Just then Chris had senced something, it was Maria, she wanted to come on out and ruin everything. Before this got too far Chris decicded to take this outside, knowing that once Maria came out she would be looking for a fight, she always did.

"Dana, please step outside with me, I need to deal with a certain someone" Chris's voice got serious as he clenched his fist. Everyone backed away and formed a circle around the two. His back to Dana as she looked confused.

"What's going on" She asked. Chris smiled looking straight through her, as if he were allready looking at Maria.

"Maria's trying to come out, right? to ruin everything?" Chris asked, Dana nodded.

"Yes she has been fighting to get out for a while, she told me she needs to let some of her anger out" She said, everyone backed away some more, knowing what was coming, they have seen Maria before and wanted no part of it.

"Well let her, it's been awhile since I had a good fight and I know maria is a good fighter" Chris removed his long sleeve shirt revealing a black muscle shirt. All the girls in the crowd gawked at him. " Well bring her out, I'll try not to hurt her too bad" He smirked, she felt like she had no choice, if she didnt let her out then she would push her way out.

"Ok Chris, please dont hurt her too bad, she is after all a part of me" She closed her eyes and started speaking in her mind.

"Maria, I am giving you temporary control so you can beat on Chris for a while, please dont hurt him" Dana said.

"I wont make any promises, I have been stuck in here long enough and its about time I get another chance to fight" Maria said running a hand through her hair.

"Ok, im giving you control, please becareful" Dana let maria come through as she opened her eyes.

Everyone took a few more steps back giving them more room to fight. Her eyes were now green and now she had black hair and was wearing differnt cloths then Dana was wearing. She was now weraing jean shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. She really didint have much of a personality. She glared ice daggers at Chris and he smiled back at her.

"Well, hi there Maria" Chris said putting one of his feet back and putting his arms up in front of him.

"Shut up fool, it's about time that bitch let me out, now I can take all my anger out on you" Maria said putting her hands up.

"It's been awhile sence we did this" Chris said.

"Three years I belive" She said, no smiles or anything.

"Why cant you smile? not even once" Chris said.

"Because I dont, now lets start" She rushed for Chris with multiple punchs with unreal speed. One to the head which Chris dodged. She tried another attack to the face but Chris ducted and rolled out of the way, her punchs getting closer to him, she tried a body shot to his side but she missed, Chris barely getting out of the way again.

"Wow, she's even faster then I remember" Chris thought to himself and smiled.

"You have gatta be kidding, he dodged all that" Maria thought to herself, still glaring at Chris who looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Looks like I cant afford to take this fight lightly" Chris thought to himself. He stopped thinking and rushed for her. Trying multiple punchs like Maria did but they all missed her. "Heh not bad"

She tried kicking him but blocked it and she tried to hit him again but he blocked it again.

"This guys pretty good" Maria thought to herself. Chris and Maria ran for each other and both had the same idea, both went for a high kick and both there legs locked up in the air. Both pulled away and stared each other down.

"Not bad Maria, better then I remember"Chris said to her.

"You didnt do to bad yourself" She looked like she wanted to smile but her pride wouldn't let it. Chris has never seen her smile before, and made that his life goal. One day he would get her to smile. The crowd cheered watching the two expert fighters go all out.

"Wow Chris, you have gotton stronger" Joey ammitted.

"Let's go" Chris rushed for her with his fists up and she was ready, The look of determination in her eyes, she would do everything in her power to beat him. He got up to her and tried puching her in the face but she duct, leaving Chris wide open.

Maria punched Chris in the stomach and he grunted from the pain. He could tell that she wanted to smile at that but all he did was smile back. She left herself open for a leg sweep by Chris. She didn't expect it, she fell down to the ground as her legs got taken out from under her, making a hard crash to the ground as Chris stood back up. He looked worried for her cause she wasn't moving much.

She groaned trying to get up. Chris let his guard down and ran over to her, he kneeled down to her aid.

"You ok" He asked her lending out a hand to help her get back up. She looked at the hand as a insult and slapped it away. Chris standing back up. She preformed a leg sweep of her own and he went down on his back. Grunting from the impact. She got up and sat on his chest, Chris struggling to get free, but too no avail. He knew he was beaten, he had nothing else he could do. Her green eyes met his sapphire blue eyes. She went to punch him in the face but Chris blocked it by catching her fist in his hand.

"Heh, that was a cheap shot" Chris said looking up to the black haired girl.

"It was your fault, you let your guard down" She said glaring down at him.

"Yeah, but I was trying to help you up, I wanted a fair fight" Chris said still looking up at her. She got off of him and Chris looked confused. Figuring she was gonna beat his face in.

"why" He asked.

"You said you wanted a fair fight, so im giving you another shot" Maria said letting Chris get up.

"Very well" He smiled at her as he put himself in a defensive stance. She rushed at him with a simple punch which he easily caught, He kneed her in the chest and she grunted in pain. He backed away and spinned kicked her in the face causing her to fall to the ground, but she immediatly got back up.

"Whoa no way" Chris thought to himself. She rushed for him again but Chris caught her arm, She tried to hit him with her other arm but Chris caught that one too. She struggled to get free as she breathed heavily. Chris put her in a full nelson lock and she grunted. To make sure that she wouldn't try to low blow him, he kicked her leg and brought her to her knee's. She was now trapped with nothing to do. She was not about to give in. Her pride not letting her.

"Maria give up, Chris has you beat" Dana said in her mind.

"Shut up, I can handle this" Maria thought.

"Your so fucking stubburn, just like him, just give up" Dana said.

Maria continued to fight to get free, she couldn't do anything while she was on her knee's so she had to try to get back to her feet. Chris would not let her get to her feet. She stopped struggling and Chris smiled.

She continued to breath heavy as he kneeld down to put his lips near her ear.

"Looks like I win this time" His breath sent a chiver down her spine as he let go of her. She blushed something she never did before, but what shocked Chris even more is what happened next. She smiled, Maria, the cold hearted person actually smiled.

"Well, you can smile" Chris said sarcasticly.

"Alright you win this time, but next time I'll be the one that wins" Maria's eyes went back to blue and her hair went back to Dana's blonde color, her cloths went back to normal as well.

Chris walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I have to say, for someone who hasn't fought in three years she's still pretty good" Chris admitted.

Dana began to have a conversation with maria "See Maria, you didnt do that bad"

"Yeah he beat me that time, but next time, I will win, you have my word on that" Dana stopped the conversation and walked over to Chris.

"You looked like you were having fun out there" Dana looked at Chris.

"Yeah I was" He wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her a passionate kiss then pulled away from her. "Listen, I got some shit I need to take care of down time, I will be back in a little while"

Dana nodded and Chris headed out the door, still thinking about the fight.

"Wow, I cant wait to see what she will do next time"


	2. The Kidnapping

Kaiba: what the fuck? I wasn't in that chapter

Snayar: deal with it.

Joey: Take that rich boy, at least I was in it.

Kaiba: Quiet mutt

Snayar: While there arguing here is the next chapter

chapter 2 The kidnapping

Chris walked down the street in his black muscle shirt.

"Fuck, I forgot to grab my shirt, now I got all these chicks staring at me" Chris thought looking at the chicks that were eyeing him, figuring that they would begin to run after him, But all they did was stare, Chris smiled to each one of them and continued on his way. He needed to go to the market to grab a couple things. He could have drived but the market was right down the street. Chris passed by a alleyway. Two guys wearing all black were in the alley, appearently waiting for Chris to walk by.

One of them smiled and took out his cell phone "Boss, I think we got him, it looks like chris allright"

The tri haired colored man smiled at the other end of the phone "Good, bring him to me as soon as possible, and I'd like him too be in one piece" He said, his voice filled with bitterness

"Right away sir" He closed up the phone and put it in his pocket, he nodded to the other guy.

"Boss said to bring him in"

"That's Yami for you, lets go before he gets too far away" The other one in black said. They both walked out of the alley and began following Chris, making sure he was unaware of his presence. Too bad for them that Chris had caught on quick.

He wasn't stupid, probably one of the smartest people you will ever know, but sometimes he could be a complete dumbass.

The two men continued to follow him, thinking they both were not detected yet. Chris broke the silence as the men stopped walking.

"You guys done playing this little game of your's? It's getting rather annoying" Chris spun around to meet the two. Seeing them dressed in black "Gang colors, oh great" Chris thought.

One of them took a couple steps forward "How did you know we were following you"

"It's simple, you idiots make too much noise when your walking" Chris pointed out.

"Told you we should have ditched the chains" One of them whispered.

"Shut the fuck up, too late now" He said.

"I hate to inturupt your little arguement but what the fuck you guys doing here anyway" Chris asked as they both turned to face him.

"Please come with us" One of them said straight to the point " All will be explained"

"and if I refuse" Chris challenged.

"Please come with us, it isn't a order, its a request, our boss has had his eye on you for a long time, Chris Evertsen" The sound of his name had brought shock to Chris's face, leaving his mouth opened slightly.

"How the fuck did you know my name" Chris asked, the two took a few steps forward.

"All will be explained" Just then another figure in black stepped out of the alley. It was a chick. She had a skinny figure. Her outfit was simple, black leather pants with a black t shirt and a leather coat on top of that. She sighed and walked over to the two men and looked directly at Chris, him looking back at her. Her hair was a lime color and trailed down to her waist. She removed her sunglass's to reveal green eyes, much like Maria's.

"Wow, she's gorgous" Chris thought in his mind, she put the glass's in her coat pocket.

"So, that's Chris is it" She asked turneing to the two men in black, they nodded.

"That's him" They both said at the same time. She walked over to Chris till they were arms length apart. Both there eyes met, sapphire blue meeting jade green. She smiled at him and Chris blushed. She began studying him, looking at his arms, chest, any part of him that looked interesting to her. She walked in closer to him and put her hand on his chest. She began circling him bringing her hand with her.

Chris blushed slightly and remained still as a statue, being glad Dana could not see this. She circled around him a few more times before stopping right behind him.

"Got a nice body kid, bet you would be pretty good in bed" She said getting a little closer to him, she was right next to Chris's ear "Wanna find out" She whispered biting his ear playfully. Chris smiled and spun around to meet her. She backed away a couple steps.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend" He finally said. She got closer to him and put both her hands on his rock hard chest.

"What she wont know wont hurt her" She smiled.

"Look, I admit that you are hot, but im not gonna cheat on her" Chris said she winked at him and he blushed madly.

"Well what are you two fools waiting for? lets get back to Yami, Chris I suggest you follow, so I can have a little more fun with you" She said.

"Right away" They anwsered and pushed Chris forward, making him stumble a bit.

"Hey" He yelled "Watch it"

She laughed at my little out burst "Enough fucking around, you and I can do that later, lets go" She said, turning her back to Chris who was staring at her ass.

"Heh, got a nice ass" Chris said aloud.

"Thanks for the compliment, you got a nice body kid" The two men nodded to each other and decided that this was taking to long. One of them pulled out a taser and it got thrusted into Chris's back, sending 5000 volts of electricity through him. Chris grunted as his body started to feel useless, he feel to his knee's, unable to move anything.

"What...the...fuck" Chris grunted. The girl spun around seeing Chris kneeling down on the ground with one eye open.

"What did you do to him" She asked with anger in her voice, she walked over to Chris and he growled at himself.

"I should...have known...this was...gonna happen" Chris struggeled to say.

"We made him go numb, this was taking too long and Chris needs to see Yami now" One of the men anwsered. She kneeled down to Chris, who was still numb, anger built up in his eyes.

"Sorry cutie, but kind of had no choice" She forcefully kissed Chris on the lips. Givin the choice Chris would have pushed her away but he couldn't, he did the only thing he could do, look on as she pulled away from him, he felt helpless, lost in the anger he felt in his heart, worrying about the fact that he may never see Dana ever again. " all right lets go"

Chris used what was left of him to stand up "Wait...a...second"

"He should be knocked out by now" The man with the taser said. Chris's voice had gotten her attention.

"At least tell me your name"He said she smiled.

"The name is Rose, learn it well" Just then the one with the taser picked Chris up and swung him over his shoulder. Chris felt his energy leave him as he got carried away.

"Dana..." Was the last thing he said before he passed out. Rose saw the two men walk past her and noticed Chris asleep.

"Out like a light, boy do I have some big things planned for you kid" She continued to follow the two men as Chris got carried away.

(A/N I was gonna end it there but decided to do a scene with Dana and Maria argueing, this might be a bit disturbing for some people)

" Your so stubbrn maria, you admit you lost to him but its slowly eating you up, deal with it, it happens" Dana screamed at the spirit.

"I never lose, but this was my first time" Maria felt a strong impulse in her chest, thinking something was wrong. Her hand went to her chest while listening to Dana talking.

"Well tough, you can get another shot at him whenever you want" Ignoring that, Maria turned her attention back to the strong impulse's. She didnt think something was wrong, she knew something was wrong and it had something to do with Chris.

"Something wrong" Dana asked her, Maria didnt know how to break this to her, so she just said it

"Yes, something's wrong with Chris" She said harshly. Her voice echoed in Dana's head.

"You sure" She asked.

"Yes" Maria answered. Dana turned to look out her apartment window, seeing the world go by her. She began to swell up into tears and they slowly ran down her cheek. Maria used her crying to her advantage. she took this time to take control of Dana. Her hair went back to black and her eyes jade green.

"Why did you just take control right now" Maria walked over to the dresser and picked up a knife. " Maria no you cant" Dana's voice had no effect on her, it was like she was in a trance. Maria walked into the small bathroom and turned the light on. She walked over to the sink and rolled up her shirt, which revealed scars up and down her arms. Small ones to big ones. The biggest one on her arm was the scar that went from her shoulder down to her elbow.

"Maria please dont do this, you need to stop hurting yourself like this" Dana said but Maria ignored her.

"This is my choice, I choose to be this way, and that will never change" She put the knife to her arm and began to pierce the skin, making streams of blood run down her arm and drip on the floor. She felt no pain from it, but rather a sick enjoyment in it. She let the warm blood cover her arm. Doing this released her from all her pain. She felt that it was all getting washed away with the blood. The cutting has been going on for two years now and only Dana knows about it.

She has tried hundreds of times to tell Chris but she was worried what Chris might think of it. Would he think she was crazy? That it was a cry for help? Or does her punishing herself like this have something to do with the past. A ancient spirit was cutting herself to make her self feel better, but all she brings is more pain to herself and the people around her,Dana.

Dana tried as hard as she could to make her stop but she didn't. Maria looked into the bathroom mirror, a horrified look on her face.

"This is the only thing that makes me feel better so I have no choice" She cut herself again, watching the blood stream down into her hand then onto the floor. Dana had no choice, Maria was slowly killing herself, she had to tell Chris before it was too late. Maria went to cut herself again but dana Stopped her by taking control of her body.

"Maria no" Dana yelled throwing the knife to the ground and she began breathing heavily, watching the blood drip to the floor. She knew that they wouldn't leave scars on her own body but it would just be more scars added to Maria's body. She grabbed a towel and wiped the blood of her arm. after she was done, she threw the towel to the floor, two words going through her mind over and over again.

"Find chris"

Kaiba: This is gay im still not in it.

Chris: Thanks alot Snay, Dana probably hates me now

Dana: I dont blame you, I blame Snayar

Snayar: That's right blame me

Joey: Fuck, Im out of food

Kaiba: Damn mutt

Chris: Shut the fuck up, im being kidnapped for gods sake.

Everyone else: Dont care

Chris: Bastards!

Snayar: While there argueing keep an eye out for the next chapter, and review, not like it will kill you.

Dana: It might kill me

Snayar: I'll kill you in the next chapter

Dana: Shutting up

Kaiba: Please let me be in the next chapter.

Snayar: Dont worry your gonna be in it, next chapter is Chris's first time with the gang and you see him more then once, ok keep an eye out for next chapter, later


	3. Chris's Invitation

Kiaba: Hopefully im in this one

Snayar: I told you, you are, now here's the next chapter

The two men set Chris on the bed as he continued to sleep. Rose looked over to him, then she looked looked at the two men.

"Ok guys, get out, I'll watch over Chris until he wakes up" With that the two men nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them, leaving both her and Chris alone. She smiled staring at his sleeping form.

"He looks cute even in his sleep" She thought walking over to him, she got on the bed and sat on his chest, amking it harder for him to breath. He grunted and she smiled.

"If that taser didn't ware you out then I will" She removed her black leather coat and tossed it off the side of the bed, leaving her in her black leather pants and shirt. She wrapped her hands around his head and began kissing him on the lips, not lovingly, but forcefully, she wanted to try to wake him up so he could enjoy this.

His eyes opened but only halfway. Seeing the green haired girl on top of him, he wanted to push her off but his body was still numb. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Finally awake huh? Oh well, at least you wont be able to miss this" She said, she moved her head to the side of his head and whispered something to him "This will be one fuck you will never forget" After she said that she began biting his neck.

A part of him liked what she was doing but he wouldn't cheat on Dana. "Stop" He whispered to her, making her bite harder. "Rose, please stop" She pulled away from him to look in his eyes

"Why" She put her head back down to his neck and went back to work.

"Because its not right, I love someone else" He said trying to move his arms, she smiled at his efforts.

"Like I said before, what she doesn't know wont hurt her" She repeated, the sentence making Chris angry, not like he could do anything to her. She did admit that she was hot but still, he would not cheat on Dana.

"Rose just please stop" Chris's voice getting a little louder.

"I know you want me too, besides you cant do anything beacuse you are still numb, aren't you" She asked, Chris growled knowing she was right. What was he going to do now? Sit there and let this chick have her way with him? Cheat on Dana? Destroy everything between the two? No. He wouldn't, he would not give up without a fight, but he needed to think of something quick. She slid her self down his body, getting closer to his pelvic area. She put her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles. Her hands slowly making there way down his chest and stopped when they reached the zipper on his pants.

Chris's eyes widend "Rose no" Chris yelled which made her smile.

"I know you want me too" She undid the button on his pants and slowly undid the zipper. "Dont worry im not gonna bite hard" She said putting her hands in his pants, feeling the hardness that was already there.

"Rose please stop, I can't let you do this" Chris said which only amused her.

"Relax, someone like you needs this" She took his length in her hand and pulled it through his pants. She stroked it a few times causing Chris to let out a moan. "Now sit back and relax, let me do the work"

"I need to think of something, wait my puzzle" Chris thought and the puzzle glew a bright yellow, she got off of Chris and backed away. Chris used what was left of himself to turn himself over, buying his time so he could think. He jumped off the bed, Rose smiled at him.

"Glad to see you were able to save yourself from me" Chris looked confused at her sentence "It was a test and you passed it" All of a sudden Chris sat up no longer feeling numb. He was about to burst out in anger.

"So, you trying to rape me was just a test" She nodded.

"Yes, it was too see if you are loyal to your girlfriend or not, and you are, I can tell you love her alot, alot not to have sex with another girl" Chris sighed no longer feeling anger.

"It's true, I do love her" Chris responded. His hand went to his head, she walked over to the dresser and picked up a small glass of water. She walked over to Chris and handed it to him, Chris smiled.

"Thanks" He took a sip of the water and set it down on the table closet to him.

"You have any idea how hard it was too keep my hands off you, you are pretty cute" She said, Chris giving off a small laugh.

"I still think your hot" He said, she gazed at him with playful eyes that said thanks. "Where am I anyway" Chris asked looking around the room.

"Your at a old warehouse downtown, but in other words your new home" Chris eye's went wide when he heard that.

"What" He yelled.

"We want you too join our gang because we are in deep shit right now" Rose sat down on the bed and sighed. " You see our leader Yami has obtained information about new recruits to the enemy gang, the bloods we call them, with these new recruits Yami is starting to think that the enemy gang is becoming a threat to us, so the bottom line is will you fucking help us" Her eyes filled with pain anger and any other emotion Chris could think of.

"I dont know" Chris whispered.

"What's there to think about, if you dont help innocent people will be hurt on both side's, do you really want that to happen, please I beg you to help us" She burst into tears and Chris put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She looked over to him, seeing him smile at her.

Chris knew that he had to help but he didn't like the fact of being in a gang. Chris's mind told him to help her out but there was another part of his mind that said dont get involved. With out much thought he said something.

"All right I will help you" She was shocked as much as he was. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and smiled at him "but if I feel you dont need me anymore, im gone" "What the fuck am I thinking" Chris thought to himself. She stood up and walked over to Chris, giving him a friendly smile.

"Glad to here it, well lets go get your new cloths" She said walking over to the door.

"New cloths" Chris asked

"Yes, you need to wear black, its the gangs colors" She opened the door and Chris followed her. Rose bumped into someone in the hall and got angry.

"Watch where you are going Kaiba" The name made Chris grow wide eyed, he also clenched his fist.

"No it cant be" Chris thought to himself.

Kaiba got angry and got up in her face " You should watch it" He snapped back at her, she backed up a step thinking Kaiba was gonna attack her.

"Well, sounds like Kaiba" Chris said joining the two. He wore a black trench coat along with a black muscle shirt like Chris's, he wore a black pair of leather pants and still carried that gay brief case. He stared ice daggers threw Chris but he was unaffected by it. Chris glared at him back

"Well, it looks like you two were in there fucking around alot" Chris growled.

"Hey, fuck you Kaiba" Rose yelled, which just made Kaiba smile.

"Knowing you, you probably would want too" It just made the girl more angry.

"Well did you find anything out" She asked him.

"Oo, I didn't, it lead to a dead end, but I need to speak with Yami" Kaiba walked past the two and Chris watched as the tall figure dissappeared into the dark hall way.

"Shit Kaiba's in this gang, how the hell is this gonna work out" Chris thought to himself. He growled again which got Rose's attention.

"Something wrong" She asked.

"no nothing" He said

"That's bull shit,but I wont force it out of you" She smiled and so did he.

"You know, you and Dana would get along great"

"How so" She asked.

"Because you both have the same attitudes" Rose blushed and turned away from him, continuing to walk down the hall. Chris followed her till she stopped at a door.

"In there" She pointed.

"Why can't I just ware my own shit, I feel corfartible in this stuff" Chris said as she looked at his musle shirt and down to his dark blue jeans.

"The muscle shirt can stay, besides it looks goond on you, but the jeans have to go" She smiled knowing that he would be getting undressed right in front of her. Chris walked in the room and saw many trench coats, with black leather pants.

"Looks like you guys are loaded" Chris said making rose nod to him.

"Yeah, Yami is pretty rich, but Kaiba provides for him" She said with a bit of bitterness in her voice "I hate that rich asshole"

"Ah, Kaiba's not that bad, he's helped me out alot the past few years" Chris walked over over and picked up a trench coat, he put it on and looked at the full body mirror right next to him.

"Not bad" She said smiling, he took the coat back off, he spotted a black t shirt and took off his muscle shirt. Her eyes were frozen on him, she felt that if she didn't close her eyes she would probably want Chris right there. He looked up to her and she turned away, Chris smiling. He picked up one of the black shirts and put it on, a tight fit.

"I dont know how you guys deal with wearing tight shit like this" Chris said as he gave out a small laugh. She turned to him and smiled at him.

"We just do, its not like you need a loose shirt to fight, rather loose pants" Chris agreed with her. He spotted a pair of leather pants and picked them up. He took off his jeans, which were allready unbuttoned thanks to Rose. She saw his boxers and began blushing madly. He put on the black leather pants and looked in the mirror. "Now you look even more sexy" She said.

"Yes, but I need to know if I can fight in this" He put one of his feet back and into a defensive stance and started with a few simple punchs, the punchs soon turned into kicks, to front kicks, to high round house kicks and finally a cresent kick. "Wow, my fighting moves have gotten better, this crap is comfartible" He finished it off with a high kick and held it there for a few seconds before coming back down. She smiled at him.

"Not bad, but lets see if you can do good agains't Yami" Chris turned to face her.

"What" He said.

"Ok let me give this too you straight, there are three tests you need to do before you can get into the gang. The first test is a test of speed, the second is a test of knowledge, and the third is really shouldn't be a problem for you is combat" The last one he knew all about but the first two confused him.

"Test of speed" Chris repeated she nodded.

"You will learn about it soon, oh before I forget, here take this" She dug out a cell phone and threw it at Chris. He caught it and looked at it.

"I dont need another cell phone" He said sarcasitly.

"That's one of the gangs phones, its wired to only take phone calls from other gang members so if it rings answer it" She said harshly.

"And if I dont" Chris challenged following with a small chuckle.

"Smartass" She said, her cell phone went off, she growled and picked it up.

"Yeah this is Rose" She said Chris listening in quietly. "Yeah he's here and he has agreed to cooperate with us" Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok Yami I will bring him out" She hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "Well, looks like your gonna find out sooner then I thought" She walked out of the room and Chris followed her. She lead him outside, it was now dark, also one of the quietest of night's hes ever seen.

"So are you ready" She asked him. He was still confused, feeling like he was on a episode of fear factor, just waiting to see what the challenge would be.

"Yeah, lets do it" As Chris said that he heard the roar of a engine and the lights on the car flashed in Chris's face. " What the hell" Chris thought.

"Your gonna love this, your first test is a street race" Four more sets of head lights turned on, now five car's were were roaring inside the huge warehouse, but one of the car's remained empty.

One of the drivers smiled and laughed " Let's see if this kid can drive" He yelled from a red mustang with yellow flames going down the sides. A big white skull on the hood of the car. Chris turned his attention to a car with what looked like a blue eyes white dragon on the hood, it was a black corvette, and Chris guessed it was Kaiba in the car. He glared at him from the car window and Chris glared at him back.

"Chris" Rose yelled over the roar of the engines and he turned to her. " This will be a all out street race, the car farthest down is yours" She pointed to a blue car with two white stripes going down the middle of it. " Now to detrmine if your in the gang you cant get last place, if you do your done, so you must avoid last place" Chris smiled.

"I'll do better then that, im gettin first" Chris said.

"Confident aren't we" She threw the keys over to him and he caught them. "Good luck out there, and dont forget, dont get last place"

"Heh no sweat" Chris smiled and calmly walked over to the car as the other five drivers stared at him. " A dodge viper, not bad" Chris opened up the car door and got in slamming the door.

"Feel's just like my car, I will hold my own" Chris said putting the keys in the ignition and turning the car on. The engine roared louder then any of the others.

"Nice" Chris said in a high pitched voice. The music turned on and it was country. Chris's jaw dropped and the other drivers turned to him. "What the fuck" Chris turned down the music and sighed. "Fuck this, I need good music" Chris spotted a cd case and decided to go through it.

"No, no, no, no, gay shit...what the fuck is this shit?...nice saliva" Chris took out the cd and put it in the player, putting the disk on song three. Click Click Boom.

"Man im gonna whoop your ass kid" The driver in the red mustang said. Chris looked to him and gave him the middle finger.

"Dont fucking think so, only one im worried about is Kaiba" The driver in the mustang growled.

"Stuck up punk" he said "I will show you"

"Yeah, well see" Chris said. Rose on the sidelines with a white flag in hand.

"You boys ready" She asked, they all gave a thumbs up from there car windows, Chris just nodded. " Ready, set..." Chris gripped the steering wheel and readied himself. Chris nervously put his foot on the gas and readied to push down on it with everything hes got.

"And go" She yelled.

"Maria, we need to find Chris, your the one that can sence him so help me" Dana yelled walking down the dark corners of the street.

"He's close, I can feel it" Maria said in her mind.

"Here take control for a bit, im having problems finding him" Dana said letting Maria take control of her for awhile.

"Fine" Maria said. She felt strong impulses coming from around the corner, but it wasn't Chris, it was something else. She walked by a alleyway and felt a pair of hands cover her mouth. She was slowly pulled into the alleyway. He didn't want to hurt her, just merly pull her out of sight. He let his hands drop and she turned around to see her. It was John Murazz.

"John, you fucker, you scared me" Maria yelled at the kid. He didn't say anything. The moon light reflected upon his face revealing a evil grin. " John you ok" Maria asked him.

"No he's not, somethings wrong" Dana in her mind said. Maria felt a hard punch across her face as John laughed at her. "What is he doing"

"John stop its me Maria" Was the only warning he got, if he tried to attack her again, she would retailiate. John just laughed again and went to punch her again. She moved out of the way and ran out of the alleyway but only to stop cause she backed up into someone, Sargent.

"Sargent, its Murazz, he's" Brandon inturuppted her.

"He what attacked you" Sargent said sarcastily.

"No, somethings wrong with you two" Maria said. Sargent grabbed her arm and she punched him in the face, causing him to let go. Maria was ready to fight but Dana stopped her.

"No dont fight them, I know you will win but you might end up killing them"

"Well, what the fuck should I do, let them beat on me" maria yelled sarcasticly.

"No find Chris, hell know what to do" Dana said.

"Fine, I'll take off for now" Maria bolted down the street as the two were in hot pursiut of her. She began picking up impulses and they were Chris's. She ran toward them with everything she had.

john and sargent: man what the hell were evil?

Snayar: deal with it.


	4. Betrayel

"And go" Rose yelled but all of a sudden the car Chris was in filled with yellow light and the other drivers got to distracted by it, they weren't even paying attention to Rose, she was paying attention to the yellow light coming from chris's car.

"Maria" Chris got out of the car and ran out of the warehouse, Rose right behind him along with the other drivers.

"Chris where are you going" Rose yelled.

Chris noticed someone running towards him in the distance.

"Maria, over here" He yelled, she looked back to see John and Sargent chasing her.

"Maria, please becareful and tell Chris before its too late" dana pleaded inside her head.

"Chris what the" Chris turned to Rose who saw the black haired girl running to them both. The symbol appeared on Chris's head and he watched as John and Sargent were running behind her. Figuring they were all running from something, but Chris noticed evil grins on both there face's. It was clear to him now, she was running from them.

Maria stopped as chris caught her in his arms. " What the fuck is going on" Chris asked her.

"Its those two, somethings wrong with them" Maria pointed at them.

"Ok, stay behind me, only help if they attack me, if not stay back" Chris said, the two figures stopped in front of Chris and the other drivers made there appearance, Kaiba decided to watch this.

"This might be intersesting" He mumbled to himself

"Tell me guys, what are you doing chasing Maria? you know better then to mess with her" Chris yelled in anger " You realize you fucking idiots can be killed by her" They said nothing, just had smiles on there faces.

Kaiba walked over to Maria and she turned to him "Whats up with them" Kaiba asked in a harsh tone.

"Dont know" Maria answered.

"Guys" Chris said, they both got closer to him. Evil written all over there face's. "Guys I dont want to fight you" Sargent ran for him and Chris rolled out of the way. " But I will if I have too"

"Maria, let me take control" Dana said.

"Why" She asked, looking at the three fight.

"Because Chris can't fight his friends"

"But I can" Maria said, John ran for her with a closed fist and she easily caught it "That the best you got" she punched him in the jaw and he dropped to the ground. Chris was dealing with Brandon but he couldn't just knock him out. He rushed for Chris but he grabbed him, Chris pulled of his coat and saw a tatoo, it was a heart that said blood life under it.

"No...Sargent why did you" He pulled out a knife and Chris didn't seem to notice it, but Dana did. She immediatly took control and tears ran down her face.

"Chris look out" She yelled Chris turned his attention to her, big mistake. Sargent held the knife and stabbed Chris in the stomach with it. He gasped in pain looking down to the cut, Sargent and Murazz ran out of there as soon as they could and Chris dropped to his knee's.

"Sargent...I'll get...you...bac..." The world began to spin in front of him and Dana rushed over to him, along with Rose. Tears streaming down her cheek. It felt like the end for him, his eye vision was becoming all blurry to him as blood spilled out from the huge hole made from the dagger. He had to get the dagger out of him or bleed to death.

"Chris, dont move" Rose said, Dana looked over to the lime haired girl. "Chris come on were getting you help, and you must be Dana" Dana nodded. "Help me get him inside, mark get Yami now" she yelled. One of the drivers took off inside the warehouse. Chris let the two carry him away but stopped when he fell to the ground.

"Stand...back" Chris said. He put his hands on the knife and slowly started to pull it out, inch by inch it got out of him. Chris growling in pain as he used the rest of his strength to pull the dagger out. The knife covered in his own blood. Chris spat up blood and stood back up. Letting himself fall into Dana and Rose's arms.

" Dana, please help me get him inside, you can trust me, Im a friend of his" Dana looked into her green eyes and smiled, now wasn't the time to argue.

"Ok..." She said. They both dragged him inside and set him on the bed he was on before. " Is he gonna make it" Dana yelled. Just then a triharied colored teen walked in the room and stared at the fallen form that was Chris. He looked at the wound and his voilet eyes widend.

"What happened to him" He asked Rose.

"He was stabbed before the race started" Rose replied.

"Please tell me he will live" Dana whimpered with tears streaming down her cheeks. Chris was grunting from the pain, blood pouring out from the deep cut on his stomach.

"Chris you think you can sit up" Rose asked him, he slowly sat up gasping between breaths. He removed his black shirt and fell back down to the bed. Yami walked over to Chris and looked at the cut.

"Well, lucky for him its not fatal, he just wont be able to do anything for a few days" The other's sighed, Rose picked up some bandages and began to wrap it around the cut, Chris sitting up so she could wrap it around him. She wrapped it around him at least six times then stopped. Chris fell back down to the bed. Rose smiled.

"Tough little fucker" Rose said, Dana gave out a small laugh and Yami smiled. He looked down at Chris who coughed up a little blood. Chris's arm went around his waist and he slowly went to sleep.

"Chris"Dana asked, she looked over to Rose who was smiling.

"Dont worry, he's just a little tired" Rose said leaving the room, Chris Dana and Yami together. She looked up to the spikey haried teen and he smiled at her.

"So you must be Dana" He asked, she nodded. "Im guessing you want to stay here with him"

"Yes" She replied swiftly.

"Very well, here catch" He dug out a phone and tossed it at her, she caught it. "Use that to call one of us when he wakes up, and if it rings answer it" Yami said.

"Ok I will" Dana said which made Yami smile at her.

"I can see you care about him alot" He said, she turned her head to him.

"I do" She said.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone" Yami walked out closing the door. Dana walked over to Chris and grabbed his hand, grasping it for dear life.

"Sargent, you better wish that we dont meet each other soon, and also that Chris is ok" She thought. Chris's eyes opened fast and began panting. He tried to sit up but Dana stopped him.

"Take it easy Chris, just lay down" He smiled at her and laid back down. He realized the puzzle around his neck and the yellow eye was on his forehead. Chris closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. The symbol vanished along with the light. The light didn't go back into the puzzle, it went into his cut, as if Chris was trying to heal himself. Chris screamed in pain as the yellow light emerged once again but it came out of his stomach and vanished.

"Chris" Chris squinted his eyes and wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Speak to me" She grasped his hand even harder. He growled and cursed out loud.

"Fuck, I cant heal myself" Chris yelled as Dana looked confused. " I can normally heal a cut like that with the puzzle but the damn puzzle wont heal it" Chris growled again making Dana smile in amusement.

"Just relax, dont worry about it right now, just rest" She told him.

"No Dana...something I need to tell you" He struggled to say.

"Tell me later, when your better" He smiled at her looking in her eyes, blue meeting blue. Chris let out a small grunt of pain, making Dana stare down at the cut, tears fell down her face like water falls, seeing this made Chris angry at himself.

"Sargent I'll get you back, if its the last thing I do, I will kill you the same way you tried to kill..." Chris fainted before he could say his last word. Dana remained by his side, she would stay there for the rest of her life if needed.

"Dont worry Chris, Sargent will pay for this, I will get you back big time" The sentence repeated over and over in her mind while watching Chris sleeping. She decided to sleep by his side for the night. "Maybe tommorow you can tell me what the fuck is going on"

She got on the bed and laid next to him, she put his arm around her, he smiled. Making Dana's mouth opened in shock. He turned to her half awake and she smiled at him.

"Oh man, how the fuck am I gonna tell her" Chris thought. He was thinking about grabbing Dana and taking her as far away from this place as possible but his wound would slow him down, not to mention Rose would probably be on his trail the entire way. He decided to heal himself slowly as sleep claimed them both.

snayar: I know its short but I wanted to end it there, keep a look out for next chapter


	5. A Glimpse Of Her Heart

Four days went by and Dana was the first one to wake up, appearently she has been asleep as long as Chris has. She groaned feeling light shine in her face. She figured it was the sun but when she opened her eyes she saw the light coming from the puzzle around his neck. She sat up quickly and looked at him. His eyes squinted and he growled.

"He's dreaming" Dana thought.

"Sargent...im gonna...get you back" He said out loud. Dana decided to wake him up from his little nightmare.

"Chris" She shook him gently "Come on Chris wake up" He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. She smiled at him when he sat up.

"Thank god your awake" She said giving him a hug, He smiled and hugged her back.

"Heh, nice to see you too" She pulled away from him to kiss him passionately. He deepend the kiss till lack of air demanded there seperation. Both were breathing heavy "Whoa, holy shit, so all that wasn't a dream" He said looking down at the cut on his stomach. Dana nodded unwillingly.

"Yes, you were stabbed, it was no dream" She said almost in a whisper.

"Dammit Sargent" He pounded his fist in the bed and didn't feel anything, no pain from his stomach "Hey wait a second"

"Huh" Dana questioned him, he stood up and walked around the room, feeling no pain at all. He looked down to the bandages and took them off, revealing that the cut was now purple and blue. It would leave a scar on his body. He streched a little and cracked his knuckles.

"Have to say, you look alot better then you did five days ago" He turned to her.

"What? five fucking days" He yelled "Man, this is one fucked up week"

"You can say that again and to top it all off" Dana paused in the middle of the sentence.

"Dana, are you ok" Chris asked her. Dana was pulled into another conversation with Maria.

"Dont you dare tell him, no one must know about this, dont tell him" Maria screamed at Dana with hate and pain in her voice.

"Why not? He needs to know about the cutting, you are slowly killing yourself Maria, he needs to know about this, and you need to tell him yourself" Maria growled at her knowing she was right.

"I dont want to" Maria growled back.

"Fine, if you dont want to tell him then I will" Maria growled "Look, you need to tell someone if not Chris then who better. he's not gonna reject you if you tell him. You think that cutting yourself makes you feel better, but it doesn't, it makes you feel worse about yourself. You need to tell someone who understands these sort of things, Chris wont tell anyone else, just him and I will know about it" Dana's voice was filled with concern and anger for her stubburness.

"Fine I will tell him, let me take control" Dana nodded.

"Dana, whats wrong" Chris walked over to her waving his hand in front of her face. She closed her eyes and they went to green, her hair back to black " Oh shit" Chris backed away and saw Maria. He put his hands up to defend himself, thinking that she wanted a fight.

" Please, put your hands down, I didnt come to fight" He put his hands down to his side's and sighed "Just came to talk" Chris took a few steps forward too her.

"Well, im ready, what do you need to talk about" Chris said with seriousness in his voice. He knew when it came to Maria, he was always serious. She turned away from him to look out the window.

"I..." She hesitated to say.

"You can tell him, dont be afraid of him pushing you away, he will still like you" Dana said in her mind.

"Chris there's something that I..." She stopped again. Chris walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. She gasped feeling his warm touch.

"Maria, please tell me, what's on your mind, you can tell me anything" Chris smiled at her, but she couldn't see it. She turned around to meet him.

"I would rather show you" Chris looked confused.

"Show me what" He questioned looking at the black haired girl. She let out a sigh and lifted up her sleeve. Chris's eyes widend and gasped.

"Holy fucking shit" Chris thought to himself. He looked at all the deep scars on her arm, small one's to big one's running up and down her arm. Chris stood there still all business. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up to him.

"Who did this to you" Chris asked her.

"I did" Somehow the words slipped through her mouth. "All this, is my doing"

Chris stood there in disbelief, he figured she was lying, covering for someone that really did this to her.

"No need to lie, tell me who did this" Chris's voice filled with anger. He looked deep in her eyes and saw a great pain there. Someone inside her screaming for help or attention. He looked even deeper in her and saw Dana, a small figure of her.

"She's not lying Chris, its true, She's been doing this to herself for awhile" Chris heard in his head. He gasped at the voice and clenched his fist.

"You are telling the truth" Chris whispered, she nodded slowly and Chris clenched his teeth. "Why"

Maria could not answer immediatly, all she did was look down to the floor.

"Why" He asked again a little louder then before. She looked up to him, tears in her eyes. His jaw dropped and she fell into his arms. He caught her and she went to her knee's, along with him.

"Maria..." He hugged her to make her feel better. Dana in tears inside of Maria's head.

"I had no idea that you felt like this Maria, this is the first time I have ever seen you cry, but there is a purpose, you have felt all alone all these years but your not. You have me and Chris" Dana said.

She began to cry in his shirt, grasping it for dear life. He decicded not to ruin the moment and let her let it all out. All her pain, suffering, anger, dispair, grief all coming out of her in the tears. She grabbed his shirt a little harder and Chris hugged her even closer.

"It's ok Maria, just let it all out, let everything out, you have been too cold for too long" Chris said to her, she continued to let the tears fall down and chris set his chin on her shoulder. For the first time, Chris was realizing all the pain Maria has been through her entire life. Being trapped on earth for five thousand years and having seen many terrible things in her life. She had never had any true friends but now she did, Chris and Dana, the only one's that seem to understand her.

"Chris, im so sorry for everything I have put you through, all the fights, all the arguements, all the hate, Im just so sorry for everything" Maria continued to cry in his shirt.

"Hey dont be, You had every right to yell and fight with me every chance you got" She looked up to him "Back when I barely knew you, I was just a stupid child who didn't know anything, but in time you began to reveal your life to me. It was then I understood you. It's not you I blamed for all the arguements and the fights, it was my fault. I kept yelling begging for you to tell me more about your past, im the one that kept making you angry, its my fault, not your's"

"Chris..." Maria whispered to him, he smiled at her. " It's not your fault, It's the years that have made me cold and ruthless, this is actually the first time in five thousand years that I felt this way. I fell so week, crying in front of you like this, your one of the strongest people I know and you dont cry" She felt a drop of water hit her head and looked up to Chris. He was crying.

"That's not true, even the strongest people in the world cry, Maria your one of the toughest people I know, not only are we rivals, we are friends, and don't forget that" Chris wiped away one of his tears and she smiled.

"I never actually had a friend before" She said putting her head back in his chest " Every friend I had in the past died and I forgot them, never really feeling anything from them, but you, you are the only friend I have now, at least...im not alone anymore" Chris smiled down to her.

" You were never alone in the first place, you have had me as a friend for a long time, you never knew it but you were a friend to me. You also have Dana in there to keep you company" Chris pulled her away and looked into her eyes. " She's so pretty when she's like this" Chris thought to himself.

"But...she doesn't understand me like you do...you are the only one that does understand, and for that im gratefull" Tears continueing to stream down her cheek. As if she had relearned the ability to cry and was letting all those painful memorys out of her.

"It's ok" Chris stroked her hair gently " But cutting yourself is not the answer, I can help you" His voice was kind and loving.

"I know its not the answer but its the only thing that makes me feel better" Maria whispered.

"I was like you once, wanted to punish my self for being so different then the rest of the other kids in my school. Everyday I would go home after school and find something that could hurt me, maybe even kill me, so I would constantly beat myself up leaving rather large bruises on me, my chest, arms, legs, any thing that could be hurt to make me feel bad, thinking I was different from those jackass's at school, but now I know that my pain is nothing compared to what you went through in your life. That was basically my life until I meet Dana, my life was turned around when I met her" Chris said.

"Chris...your just like me" She said. Chris nodded.

"Yes, we are alike" Chris whispered to her.

Dana inside her mind was kneeling down in the dark room.

"I had no idea Chris" She whispered to herself.

"Maria I can help you. You dont need to punish yourself like this anymore, I understand what your going through" Chris voice filled with being serious again and she looked up at him in hope. "Knowing that someone care's about you will make you feel better, trust me I know what Im talking about" Chris said in her ear, sending a chiver down her spine.

"Thank you...so much Chris...for understanding me" She slowly closed in on his lips and he got closer to her's. They both met in a passionate kiss and pulled away due to lack of air.

"Maria, maybe having a friend will help you stop punishing yourself like this" Chris said as she nodded.

"Maybe...it will" She let Dana take control and her hair and eyes went back to there original color. Dana appeared with tears in her eyes and Chris hugged her.

"Dana, you ok" He asked her.

"Yeah...didn't expect her to do that, I told her to tell you about this and she did, not the way I expected her too, I feel like I truely understand her now, maybe we can help her" Dana passed out right there and Chris caught her.

"Dana" He asked. "Must have been rough for her" He picked her up and set her on the bed. He smiled down at her.

"Maria, I know I can help you" Chris said as he walked out of the room. "Sometimes even one little friend can make a difference, I learned that out the hard way, but my life turned around when I met Dana. You can turn your life around too, and with my help you can"

Dave: Hey, how come im not in it yet?

Snayar: Your in the next chapter, dont worry.

John and Sargent: Were still pissed, you made us evil in this one.

Chris: You asshole stabbed me, Im gonna kill you

Sargent: Bring it bitch!

Snayar: Chris could kick your ass so I would watch it.

Sargent:...

Dana: damn, how come I always pass out in your storys?

Snayar: Uhh, well anyway keep an eye out for the next chapter (runs away from dana)

Dana: Hey get back here!

Snayar: Heh, not a chance

Chris: Hopefully I will get to kick Sargents ass in the next chapter

Sargent: Bullshit, you cant beat me

Joey: Knock it off you two, let Snayar think.

Kaiba: (snickers) Your only saying that so you can be in the next chapter.

Snayar: Well actually I was gonna include him anyway (still running from Dana) take it easy!

Chris: Get him Dana (laughs)

Maira: Hope Dana kills him

Everyone else: Yeah!

Snayar: Keep an eye out for next chapter


	6. The Way I Feel

Disclaimer: I dont own the lyrics for "the way I feel" by 12 stones.

Joey: you said I was in this one right?

Snayar: yeah towards the end, now here it is

Chapter 6 The way I feel

Chris wondered down the halls of the warehouse, hoping to find a way out, he needed to go outside for some air. Being stuck inside for four days isn't exactly good for you, and having a cut on your stomach doesn't help you much.

"Chris" A female voice stopped him in his tracks, he turned around to see Rose. "What are you doing up, you should be resting" She yelled at him.

"Uhh, I was just gonna go outside and get some air" Chris laughed and she got angry a little. "Oh before I do that can you tell me where the bathroom is" He asked.

"Oh" She whispered "Well anyway, its right there" She pointed to the door next to Chris.

"Thanks" He walked in and she walked away, having to go see Yami about something. Chris did his business and walked back into Dana's room, seeing her still sleeping peacefully from the little out burst Maria had a few minutes ago. He walked over to her and sat by her side. He smiled.

"She is so peaceful when she's asleep" Chris thought to himself. The hours seemed to pass like seconds and before Chris knew it, it was night time. He started to wonder if she was ever gonna wake up. He began to think about the fight with Sargent he had, the tatoo he saw.

Chris saw a tatoo of a heart that said blood life under it. Before he knew it he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, Sargent placing a dagger there, they both took off running leaving Chris lying on his knee's.

"That was no accident, he did that on purpose" The anger inside of Chris began to grow, growing with every second he thought about Sargent. He clenched his fist, seeing Dana in her condition.

"It"s my fault that she is like this, if he didn't stab me, she would not be in this condition right now, its all my fault, I took my attention away from the fight and thats when he got me, I was so fucking stupid back there, if only I could go back in time and fix this" Chris said to himself.

Dana began to stir, her eyes squinted and her arms went to her chest. "No Chris" she whimpered. Chris looked down to her.

"She's dreaming" Chris thought to himself.

"Chris look out" She whispered. Chris growled. She began to calm down again and her hands went back down to her side's.

"It was Sargent, isn't it" Chris asked her not expecting a answer. "I have had enough, I will find Sargent myself, maybe me killing him will snap you out of this, I cant stand to see you like this anymore, I need to do something" Chris ran out the door, running right by rose.

"Chris, where are you going" She yelled. He didn't answer her, he continued to run till he got outside. He could have takin the car but decided to walk it. He needed to find sargent and being in a car would decrease his chances if sargent was on foot.

**Lately I've been wandering**

**Off the narrow path**

**You've given me so many things that I've never had**

Chris had no idea where he was going. He just kept running, looking everywhere to find Sargent, not caring who he bumped into along the way.

"Bastard"

"Watch where your going"

"Moron" Chris heard them all but he didn't care, he needed to think about getting to Sargent before he hurt himself or Dana even more.

**And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through**

**If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true**

Tears began to build up in Chris's eyes as he continued to run in any direction that he seemed was the right way to go.

"Dana, please know this, im doing this for you" Chris felt a strong pain in his stomach and knelt down, his arm gripping his wound. "Come on, I can take this pain" Chris slowly got up to his feet and ran, ran down the streets filled with pot heads, gang bangers, and any other type of scum on the earth.

"Chris..." Dana moaned in her bed with Rose right next to her.

"Dont worry, he will be just fine" Rose whispered to her.

**Cause I hate the way I feel tonight**

**And I know I need you in my life**

He was sure that the tears were streaming down his face by now, cause he felt water on his cheeks, But it wasn't the tears that made his cheeks wet, it beagn to rain, but chris didn't care. It felt like the only thing that was pushing him forward was to find Sargent. fire burning in his eyes. Chris hated what he was feeling inside of him.

**Yes I hate the way I feel inside**

**and I promise to make the sacrifice**

"Dana, I will save you and not any body on this fucking planet will stop me" Chris thought, he saw a bunch of figures standing in front of him blocking his path. There were five all together. Chris stopped when he reached them.

All five of them laughed and the leader stepped forward "You picked a wrong day to come down our turf" The leader said wearing a red bandana with a skull on it. Chris growled and clenched his fist.

"Get out of my way, I dont have time for this" Chris yelled amusing the leader "Fine I'll make this fast" In a matter of minutes Chris took them all out, leaving a few bleeding on the ground and one lucky to even be standing up with bruises on his face. He still blocked Chris's path, so Chris ran right into him causing him to fall to the ground. He continued to run, farther down the street.

"No, Chris dont do it" Dana whimpered in the bed, tears going down her face.

"Dont worry" Rose said.

**The world I know is pulling me**

**More and more each day**

**I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray**

Chris was now soaked but he didn't care. He needed to find Sargent and settle the score. He wanted to get even.

" I will kill you for what you did Sargent, you wont get away with this" The images of what Sargent did ran through chris's mind over and over again. The tatoo, the dagger. Chris fell to the ground on his knee's again.

**spiteful eyes are watching me**

**with everything I do**

More people came around the corner and saw Chris on his knee's.

"Well well boys, looks like we get a victim" Another leader of a different gang said. Without hesitation Chris took him out with a simple punch to the face, he went to the ground and Chris took off leaving the other two members standing there in shock.

He ran down countless dark alleys, knowing that they would be filled with hobo's and pot heads. He didn't care about them. Chris found himself in the village and made his way towards the high school cause Sargents house was by it.

**In the midst of darkness Lord**

**My spirit calls for you**

He was now breathing heavy but he finally got to the school, Sargent was close by, he could feel it.

"Chris, please come back to me, forget about him" Dana tossed and turned in her bed, saying Chris's name over and over again.

"She must care about him very much" Rose said grabbing her hand, feeling her hand was getting cold.

'Dana, I must do this" He stopped again cause of the pain he felt in his stomach. The cut was opened again and felt the blood on his finger tips. He didn't care.

**Cause I hate the way I feel tonight**

**And I know I need you in my life**

"Chris" With one final scream of his name she sat up and panted.

"Good your awake" Rose said sitting next to her.

"Chris is in trouble" She grabbed a coat and ran out the door.

"You dont even no where he is and its raining out" Rose tried to stop her.

"I know where he is, I can feel him" Dana said running down the streets to go to Sargent's house.

**Yes I hate the way I feel Tonight**

**And I promise to make the sacrifice**

Dana ran down the streets, following the countless bodies that Chris left in her wake. She knew that Chris did all this and she followed them. She eventually made it to the high school, not too far from where Chris was.

He was at Sargent's house, taking a hard long look at the house.

"Sargent will be in there" Chris said to himself.

**cause I hate the way I feel tonight**

**And I know I need you in my life**

She was now on the same street as him, Chris continued to take a long stare at the house and took one step toward it but stopped when he saw a blonde haired girl running at him.

"Dana" Chris yelled. She fell into him and he caught her, tears running down her face.

"Chris...I love you please just forget about what happened for now and spend your time with me" She went down to her knee's and Chris went down with with her.

**Yes I hate the way I feel inside**

**and I promise to make the sacrifice**

"Dana...I love you too" Chris said covering her body from the rain. "Ok I will let it go for now, I would rather spend my time with you then hunting down Sargent" She looked up at him and smiled. He wiped away the tears from her eyes and he smiled. " By the way, how did you know I was gonna come here"

"Because ever since he stabbed you, you have been wanting to get your revenge on him, but I know that you love me more then trying to get revenge" He smiled thinking maybe Maria had a part in all this but maybe not.

"Well, lets go back to the gang" Chris said, Dana nodded. "Im sure Yami and Rose are worried about us"

"How are we gonna get back" She asked still kneeling down in the middle of the storm. A pair of headlights appeared behind Chris and noticed the car immediatly. It was Joey, but he wasn't alone, Yami was with him.

The black car stopped and Yami stepped out first.

"That was stupid of you to run out here to get revenge" He said Harshly.

"Yeah, I know that now" Chris said still hugging Dana. Joey stepped out of the car and ran over to the three.

"Stop talking out here, get inside hurry up" Chris noticed joey wearing all black, so he was in the gang too.

"Ok, lets go Dana" He helped her to her feet and they all got in, Chris and Dana in the back while Yami and Joey up front. They drove away and Chris couldn't help but notice two figures satnding in the window of Sargent's house.

"Things are going according to plans, he's mine" Sargent smiled next to the other figure.

"Yes, do not fuck this up, or the boss will be angry at us" The other figure said.

"Right dave, we cant mess up now, we have come to far" Sargent said to Dave.

"Yes, if all goes well Chris will be dead in a few days" Dave said stepping away from the window.

**The way I feel tonight**

**The way I feel**

Snayar: well I hope you liked that chapter, I did, keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	7. Prepare For The Fight

snayar: finally I have fucking updated this story, sorry for the wait, been having problems with my internet connection lately, anyway heres chapter seven

chapter seven: preparing for the retest

"So thats basicaly all I know about this Dana" Chris got finished talking to her about the gang and how they needed his help.

"Chris, this is a gang were talking about here, you know gangs do bad shit, you really wanna get invovled in something like this" Dana asked him, it sprung another question in Chris's mind.

"Yami" he turned his head to face him "She does bring up a good point, what do you guys do anyway" Chris asked him, he didn't answer immiedatly.

"We are currently in a conflict with a gang called the bloods, The gang that your friend John and Sargent have recently joined" Chris clenched his fist and growled, looking down at his reopened cut. Dana turned to look at him.

"Easy Chris, you reinjured yourself again from all the running around you did" Dana lightly touched his stomach and he smiled.

"Thanks" She smiled happily at him, happy to just be with him, nothing else mattered. "Please Yami, continue" He nodded.

"When I heard that those two were going to the bloods I told a few of our members to get you to join immdeiatly, knowing that if your friends are involved in this you would probably want to take part in this, wouldn't you" Chris nodded his head "Good, now as for what we do, we simply try to discover the Bloods plans before they are carried out, sometimes we suceed in fucking them up but sometimes they are sucessful"

"Well, im in no matter what" Dana turned to Chris.

"What" She yelled.

"Listen, I want to know what happend to Sargent and John. Joining this might be the only way to find out what the fuck happened to those two, I must find out" Chris said growling from the pain in his stomach.

"You do realize you still have to pass the test's right" Yami asked him but Chris let out a sigh. " I think you can skip the first two tests so we can move right on to the last test, combat" Chris smiled when he heard that.

"Well, bring it on" Chris said, Dana letting out a laugh.

"Ok, well do this in the morning, your still injured after all" Yami said smiling.

"Good, im pretty worn out right now" they all let out a laugh and Joey pulled up to the warehouse. All four got out and entered the warehouse.

"Get some sleep, your test begin's tommorow morning" Chris nodded to Yami and he walked in the room, Dana right behind him. She shut the door and he fell down on the bed, landing on his stomach.

"Ouch" He said out loud, Dana letting out a small laugh.

"Well, thats what you get for running off like that" She said changing out of her wet cloths.

"Sorry" Chris smiled "Like you said, im stubburn like that" He said sarcasticly.

"Dont make me get Maria on your ass" Dana laughed but Chris shut up.

"Never mind, It's bad I got to fight tommorow morning but an ass kicking by Maria, oh boy" Chris laughed. "But me and Maria are cool now, maybe she will calm down now"

"I must agree" Dana Smiled. Chris turned his head to look at her and noticed that she only had on a black bra and black pantie's. He smiled at her but she noticed him looking at her and began to blush.

"Do you mind, im trying to get get changed" She yelled at him.

"I dont mind, go ahead and change" She smiled at him.

"Well, if your not gonna get out can you at least turn your head" She asked. He continued to look at her with a smirk on his face. "Stop staring at me like that" He turned his head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, not my fault I love you" She frowned with guilt written on her.

"Great now you make me feel guilty" He chuckled.

"Go ahead and change" He waved to her. He heard her taking of the rest of her cloths and could not help but take a quick glance over to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She said playfully. He looked at her naked form and quickly turned away. "Chris" She screamed. "Im gonna kill you" She swiftly put on a black shirt and black jeans and glared at Chris.

"Oh shit, I think im in trouble" Chris said.

"Got that right" She jumped on top of his back and he grunted feeling her body crash on top of his.

"Ouch, my stomach" Chris laughed.

"I hope it hurt, serve's you right" She smiled at him but he couldn't see it seeing as how she was on his back.

"Hey im sorry, I couldn't help it" He said, she barley heard him cause she was putting his mouth down to the mattress with her weight. "Besides you have seen me about a dozen times, its only fair" She blushed and loosened her grip on him.

"That was different" She said playfully.

"Oh, and how so" He asked not really expecting a answer.

"Oh just shut up" She said punching Chris lightly in the back making him laugh.

"Take it easy back there, I havent fully recovered yet" He said.

"Sorry about that" She sprawled out on his back and began getting comfartible. Rose happened to hear the comotion and walked in on the two. She saw Dana on top of Chris and she turned red.

"Hope im not inturupting anything" She said.

"No, not really" Dana answered for Chris.

"Rose a little help please" Chris asked her which made her laugh a little, Dana joined in.

"Anyway just came to check up on ya, heard Dana scream and I figured something happened" Rose said letting out a sigh.

"Oh, Rose, hope you dont mind me wearing some of your cloths, I kinda didn't have anything to ware cause I was soaking wet" Rose looked at her cloths and smiled.

"No not at all" She turned to leave but Chris's voice stopped her.

"Rose you mind hitting the lights on your way out" Chris asked her making Dana blush on top of him. Rose laughed at him.

"Sure, have fun you two" She shut off the lights and closed the door behind her.

"Now where were we" Dana asked him putting her head next to his.

"I saw you naked and now your pissed" He reminded her.

"Na, not that pissed anymore" She said running her hands up and down his sides. "Chris roll over for a sec, I wanna take a last look at that cut before you go to sleep" She got off of him and he rolled over. She sat back down on his legs and lifted up his shirt. She saw the blood and gasped.

"Your still bleeding, let me wrap that for you" She unwrapped the bandages on his waist and grabbed some new one's on the table next to the bed. She began to wrap the bandages around his waist. He smiled.

"Your pretty good at bandages you know, never really noticed till now" She smiled down at him.

"Thanks" She said wrapping another thing of bandages around his waist and stopping it there. She rubbed her hand on the cut and he groaned "Sorry" She said leaving her hand there on his stomach. Chris removed the puzzle from his neck and set it on the table for the night, it wasn't exactly one of the most comfartible things to lay on at night.

She started to move her hand over the cut gently, Chris closing his eyes and smiling.

"How much does it hurt" She asked him.

"Not too bad, it just hurts if it gets touched alot, but your touch is gental" He responded.

"Think you can fight in the morning" He nodded, he let out a yawn and stretched.

"Yeah, I should be ready" She continued to gently rub the cut as he slowly began to fell asleep. His eye lids getting heavier and heavier.

"It's not surprising your tired, you went through so much today" She laid down on top of him with her head resting agains't his chest. her hand still on Chris's stomach. Her eyes closed and they both fell asleep

It was finally morning, the sun in Chris's face, forceing him to wake up. He tried to sit up but he heard a groan coming from Dana, she was still on top of him. He put his head back down to the pillow and sighed.

"I'll let her stay like this a little longer" Chris thought to himself, he was breathing in and out slowly so he would not wake her. He also noticed that her hand was still on the cut.

"She's helped me out alot, least I can do is let her sleep" He Smiled at her and moved his free hand to her hair.

Another half hour passed by, he wanted to get up but Dana still slept peacefully on top of him. She began whispering something in her sleep.

"Chris..." She said over and over again. He felt her grip tighten on his stomach causing him to groan slightly, trying his hardest not to scream in agony to let her sleep. Her grip loosened and he sighed, feeling a little blood run down his stomach.

"Ouch" He whispered. He shut his mouth quickly but it was too late. She was half awake by now, eyes open halfway. Her head moving up and down slowly on his chest. She turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you" He asked her.

"Yeah..." She groaned.

"Sorry about that" She got up off of him and noticed blood on her hands.

"It's ok, it was probably a good idea for you to get me up anyway, I was lying on your stomach all night" He nodded. Dana turned around so she was sitting back towards him. Chris sat up and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I figured id let you sleep for a little while longer, I mean you have done alot for me lately and I never said thank you so thought id let you sleep a little bit longer" She smiled at him as he kissed her gently on her neck

"It's no problem, you have helped me out alot too, you helped Maria with her problems, you saved her from John and Sargent plus you've helped me countless times" Chris smiled at her, moving his hands around her waist, she put her hands on his, feeling his warm touch.

A knock on the door made both there heads turn "Come in" Chris said, the door swung open and revealed Rose.

"Have a nice sleep" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel better then I did yesterday" Chris said.

"Well I expect your ready to fight" She asked.

"Hell yeah, bring it" Chris said, Dana stood up and stretched along with Chris.

"Chris you sure your ready for this, you were bleeding a few minutes ago" He smiled at her for being concerned about him. She looked deep in his eyes and saw that he was not about to back down from this challenge, if he lost he's out of the gang and that's that.

"Yeah, I am ready, dont worry about me, this wont take long" She got him off

"What if you lose" She asked he got closer to her and put his hands on her cheeks.

"I wont lose, I promise" Chris smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Well, looks like your ready so lets go" Dana and Chris nodded and followed Rose outside, where they met Yami. He smiled at them with his voilet eyes looking at them both.

"Glad to see your ready, hope your waring gear you can fight in" Chris nodded.

"Good, your fighting over there" Yami pointed to a circle surrounded by a least 20 of the other gang members, one of them being Joey.

"Maybe I will have to fight Joey" Chris thought.

"Hey Chris, dont mess this up, I know you can do this" Joey said giving him a thumbs up.

"Dont worry Joe, I will win this fight" Chris stepped in the middle of the twenty members of the gang and they backed up, taking a good long look at him, Chris did the same thing. He walked in a circle slowly looking at them all and smiled when he got to Joey. A few of the lady's smiled and winked at him as he stopped and stood in the middle of them all. Just then joey stepped forward and Chris turned to met him.

"Oh no, I have to fight you Joe" He shook his head no.

"no, Im gonna be the referee, your challenge is over there" Joey pointed and Chris gasped when he saw who it was. It was a tall dark figure with a trench coat that was black along with everything else he wore. He was slightly taller then Chris and had blue piercing eyes, Chris reconized the cold glare anywhere but he wasn't sure who it was until he came into the light.

Dana gasped as well when she saw who it was "You got to be kidding, he will hurt Chris" She turned to Yami.

"Yeah he might, but who better to fight Chris" Yami asked her with a smile.

"Hope he doesn't get hurt"

The figure took of his trench coat and Chris growled

"Kaiba" Chris said taking a step back, letting Kaiba get in the ring of people.

snayar: kind of a pointless chapter but the point was chris and dana getting closer, chris and kaiba get to fight now for the first time since they met each other, first update in a long time, hope you liked it


	8. Chris and Dana's Test

Snayar: Ok, here it is, the fight between Chris and Kaiba, there is going to be another fight too, so read

Kaiba stepped forward into the ring of people throwing off his trench coat which someone of the gang caught. He smirked at Chris.

"Been awhile" Kaiba said, Chris smiled back at him.

"Yes it has, so your fighting me" He nodded.

"I know you were stabbed almost a week ago but I dont care, all I want to do is hurt you as much as possible, after that you will be forced to leave the gang" Chris laughed and Kaiba growled.

Dana took a step closer to the ring but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, she turned to see Yami smiling.

"Dont worry, if it looks like he's in trouble I will stop the fight" Dana smiled at him.

"Thanks Yami" She turned her head back to the fight that was about to happen. Kaiba walked towards Chris till they were arm's length apart, Joey got in between the two and he smiled at Chris.

"Alright, I want a good clean fight, go" Joey yelled getting as far away as possible from the two. They both circled each other for a minute and Kaiba made the first move towards Chris. He went to punch him but Chris dodged it by rolling out of the way. Chris grunted while holding his stomach.

"Dont make sudden moves Chris" Dana yelled "You will be bleeding again" Chris removed his hand from the cut.

"Too late" He growled. Kaiba smiled seeing the blood.

"Your mine Evertsen" Kaiba rushed for Chris with a simple punch, he duct and Kaiba was wide open, Chris punched him in the stomach he grunted from the pain, then Chris followed up with a leg sweep, Kaiba crashing down on his back. Chris stood back up and his arm went to his side.

"Fuck" He whispered. He backed away from kaiba and kneeled down to the ground. Chris was in more pain then Kaiba and he hasn't taking a punch yet. A normal person would have quit but Chris kept on fighting. Kaiba made it to his feet. The other members of the gang cheered for Kaiba.

He charged for Chris with anger, Chris got up and put his hands in front of him. He smiled at Kaiba which only made Kaiba more angry, he went to punch him in the face but Chris caught it and smiled. Chris counterd with a punch to his face which made Kaiba stumble a bit.

"Looks like Chris has him" as Dana said that Chris's hand went back to his stomach, giving Kaiba enough time to counter attack with a punch of his own, Chris unable to block, took the strong hit making him fall to the ground

"Oh no, Chris" Dana yelled. Chris removed his hand from the cut and his hand was dripping blood now. He quickly got up started to attack Kaiba with all his fury, he needed to end this fight now and if beating Kaiba up till he couldn't move anymore, Chris would do it. Kaiba fell down to the ground and Chris kneeled to the ground. He had won.

"Chris is the winner by knock out" Joey announced, Dana ran over to Chris who was smiling.

"Chris you did it, you actually pulled it off" Dana kissed him on the cheek and he turned red from it. Chris's hand still on his stomach. She got in front of him and they both started to hug. Chris noticed Kaiba getting up with the look of anger in his eyes. He wiped away the little blood from his mouth and growled. Chris looked up at him and knew Kaiba was gonna attack him again.

"Kaiba, dont do it" Yami yelled but he ignored him. He charged for Chris and he pushed Dana out of the way.

"Chris what are you doing" The last thing she saw was Chris going to the ground, Kaiba's fist went to Chris's stomach when he stood up.

"Enough Kaiba" Yami yelled running up to him. Chris was kneeling down on the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

"I'll get you...back...Kaiba" Chris said as Dana looked over to him. She crawled over to him.

"You ok Chris" She asked. He looked up with only one eye open.

"Yeah im fine" Kaiba glared at him long and hard then walked away. "This isn't over kaiba" He said standing back up. Yami turned to Chris and smiled at him.

"Forget about him, you won your fight so your in the gang" Yami said.

"Cool, now if you dont mind im going to bed for a few months" Chris joked and Dana laughed, Yami letting out a small chuckle.

Kaiba clenched his fists while walking down the dark hallway.

"Kaiba" He heard a voice scream towards him and he turned around to see Rose.

"Leave me alone" He growled. The lime haired girl ran down the hall and got in Kaiba's way "Get out of my way"

"No Kaiba, what you did out there was low, even for you, you knew he was injured you fucking bastard, he will probably never recover from what you did to him" He sighed and looked over to the wall "Look at me when Im talking to you" She demanded, earning a smirck from Kaiba.

"Look you fucking whore, I did what I had to do, Evertsen pissed me off and thats what happens when you piss me off, and right now your pissing me off" Kaiba clenched his fist making Rose get angry at him.

"You wouldn't dare, you dont have the guts too hit a girl" Rose said, Kaiba got closer to her and she stepped back.

"Look can't you just drop this, get the fuck over it, he will be fine" Kaiba tried to walk by her but she pushed him back.

"No Kaiba, you may want to forget about it but he certanly will not forget how you did a cheap shot just too prove your better then him" Rose yelled.

"Shut up, it's really none of your business" She slapped him in the face and before she knew what she did she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. A big red mark appeared on Kaiba's face and he smircked the mother of all smirks down at Rose. He took one step towards her and she backed away. Before she could run away Kaiba grabbed her arm and pinned her agains't the wall with his body. Rose in shock was breathing heavily, her chest touching his as Kaiba kissed her neck hard.

"Kaiba, what are you" He cut her off with his lips meeting hers as his hands went to her breast's. Her body tried to fight him but it was a losing battle, she was actually giving in to Kaiba. She let out a small moan as he pulled away from her. Rose wanted to slap him but didn't find the energy to do so.

"Bye" He walked off Rose slowly sliding down the wall to her knee's. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"I fucking hate you Kaiba" Rose muttered to herself. She hated the fact that she was actually enjoying that and craved more of what he was giving her.

"Man, I cant belive that rich asshole" Joey said, Chris stood up with Dana helping him out of the circle.

"Yeah, who would have thought that Kaiba would have sunk so low to do that" She took a quick glance at the cut and saw that it was bleeding slightly. Chris smiled at her.

"Thanks alot" She smiled at him and laughed, Yami walked over to them both.

"Well chris, I have to say, you did alot better then I thought you would, and your injured too" Yami said, Chris let out a small cough and Dana set him down on the floor.

"Im fine" Chris said, setting his hand on the wound. Dana looked at him, she could tell he was in alot of pain, she had to help him, and to do that she needed to join.

"Yami" Dana's voice got his attention "I would like to join too" He smiled at her.

"Very well, we will skip the first two tests and go right to the third, combat" Yami walked over to the circle of people and waited for Dana to join him.

"Well Dana, looks like your gonna fight Yami" Chris laughed and her cold stare shut him up, her eyes went to green and her hair went to black.

"I got it, just worry about yourself" Maria stood up.

"You best becareful, hes alot stronger then he looks" Chris Warned Maria and she turned around to smile at him. The two have became close since there little talk yesterday, when Maria spilled out her feelings and the fact that she felt alone in the world. She wasn't so alone anymore cause she had Chris. There was a strong aura about Maria as she stepped into the ring and stared down Yami. He looked puzzled and his jaw dropped.

"You have changed you hair and your eyes, how" He asked.

"Never mind that, lets fight" Maria said putting herself in a defensive stance, Yami smiled and removed his black coat revealing a black muscle shirt.

"Ready" Joey asked the two, they both nodded "Begin"

Maria charged for him and Yami stood there waiting for her attack to try and hit him. She was quite serious about this and Yami could see that. Yami smiled at her. Her punch got to him and he caught it easily, Maria growled at him and continued to try and hit him, block after block she began to get angry.

"Maria calm down" She turned to look over at Chris who was standing up now, he walked over to the circle " Dont get angry, thats how I beat you last time"

"He's right maria" Dana said to her "Calm down a little bit" Maria sighed and smiled at Yami. She continued to attack him and he continued to block, barely missing some of her punchs and kicks.

"Not bad maria" Yami said which made Maria smile. Her next punch made contact with his face and he stumbled to keep himself from falling.

"Alright Maria, keep it up" Chris cheered.

Yami countered with a high round house kick which got her in the face, she went to the ground but quickly got up. Blood running down her lip, she wiped it away and Yami looked shocked.

"Immposible, that kick should have knocked you out" He gasped "Perhaps your stronger then I gave you credit for" He put his arms back up and she charged for him. Yami was taking hit after hit not being able to block then he kneed her in the chest, she went down to her knee's and Yami kneed her in the face making her fall down on her back. After she hit the ground she countered with a leg sweep making him crash to the floor. Yami smiled and stood back up.

"I surrender you win" Yami admitted. Dana took control again, her hair back to blonde and her eyes back to blue. "Both of you, come see me in my office in a hour" With that Yami walked off and the circle of people split up.

"Ok were in" Chris said walking over to Dana.

"Yes" She said looking over to Chris who was smiling at her.

"If you want you can go back to sleep" Chris said, she smiled.

"Thanks but im more concerned about that cut of your's, will you be ok" Chris walked off.

"Of course" He continued to walk away from her as he got out of her sight.

"You did it Maria, were in thanks to you" Dana said talking in her head.

"Yeah" She said coldly "Im more interested in finding John and Sargent"

"Dont worry we will find them soon" She began to follow Chris back to the room.

snayar: kind of a broing chapter I thought, hope it came out ok


	9. The Blood's

Snayar: alright, another chapter uploaded, yay, k enough of me talking, here's the next chapter.

Chris walked down the hallway to his room when he began to hear mummbling down the hall.

"Who's there" Chris asked, he saw a small figure curled up in a ball laying agains't the wall. He got closer to the figure and noticed it was Rose.

"Rose" Chris ran over to her and he kneeled down to her.

"Hey Chris" She turned her head and smiled at him.

" You ok" He asked her.

"Yeah, just got a little dizzy and fell down" She lied. Chris laughed at her.

"Your the one lying now" She laughed.

"Quit being an ass and help me too my room"

"Yes dear" He said sarcasticly. He helped her up and she smiled.

"Thanks" She fell back down into the wall and she gasped.

"Alright that didn't work" He kneeled back down to her with her back facing her "Here I'll give you a piggy back ride" She turned red from embarrisment.

"No...im not a little kid" She said.

"You wanna stay there all day" He asked her, she knew she was beaten so she crawled onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly stood up, and he wrapped his hands around her thighs so she wouldn't fall. Both of them blushed.

"Uh sorry" He said.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean too" She said. Just then Dana walked down the hall and saw the two. Chris froze right there and his eyes widend.

"Oh shit" He thought as he stared at her.

"What is going on here" Dana asked with anger building up inside her.

"Now Dana, this isn't what it looks like" Chris backed up a few steps as she got closer to him.

"Dana..." Rose said. Dana was arms length apart from him.

"Shit, she will never belive me" Chris thought to himself.

"Dana listen to me..." Her attention went to the lime haired girl on his back " I got a little dizzy and I fell down, he's trying to help me to my room but the retards taking forever"

"Yeah, what she said, except for the retard part" She looked back down at him " You honestly think that I would cheat on you? Come on you know me" She looked deep into his eyes and found that he wasn't lying.

"He is right, nothing is going on between us" Rose said.

"She's right, I was just helping her get to her room" Chris said, Dana took another step forward and smiled.

"I know you wouldn't cheat on me, sorry for doubting you" She said.

"It's ok" She walked by and into the room closest to Rose, Chris and Dana's room. The door closed and Chris sighed.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there, I dont know what I would do if I lost her right there" Chris said which made Rose smile.

"It's no problem, I know how much you love her, I would never break you two apart" Chris smiled.

"Now which one is your room" He questioned her.

"Over there" She pointed so he could see. He walked over to the door and went in. He set her on the bed and they both sighed.

"One fucked up day huh" He asked her, They both let out a small laugh.

"Got that right" She replied remembering when Kaiba pinned her agains't the wall and kissed her. She hated herself for enjoying it.

"Well, if you dont need anything else I'll go" Chris turned to walk out the door but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Im guessing you need something" She nodded.

"Well, I dont need anything, just need to tell you something" Chris grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed, feeling this was gonna be a long conversation. He sat in the chair and turned his attention to Rose, she sighed.

"What do you need to talk" She cut him off

"It's about Kaiba" She said swiftly, Chris's eyes went wide.

"He do something to you" He asked her.

"Yes, it was strange" She said making Chris growl.

"Tell me what did that bastard do" Chris cursed and she smiled.

"Calm down, he didn't hurt me" Rose said "He pinned me up agains't a wall and kissed me"

"What"

"We both had a arguement after your fight with him, I slapped him in the face then he started kissing me, it was weird, I tried to fight him off but my body wouldn't let me, as if I was enjoying what he was doing and wanting more, and thats when you found me on the ground" Chris smiled at her

"So, you have a crush on Kaiba"

"DO NOT" She yelled.

"Easy, I was just joking" They both laughed. "So your starting to develope feelings for Kaiba? is that it? and im being serious" He asked her.

"I dont know, when he kissed me I felt something between us, I know it sounds weird but its the truth"

"No" She looked up to him "It doesn't sound weird, its not weird that you have those kinds of feelings, everyone has them, they just wait for the right time to show themselves, well the real question is does Kaiba love you back"

"He will say no, I know he will, hes too proud of himself to admit that he love's someone else" Rose growled at herself.

"Look, just tell Kaiba how you feel, maybe he will love you back, you never know" Chris stood up and turned to the door.

"Chris" He turned to face her "Thank you" He smiled at her and walked out, leaving her in her thoughts, he closed the door behind him. "God why do I have to feel this way"

Sargent, John and Dave were at there little gang hideout. John having drinks at the bar to get wasted out of his mind. Sargent going over battle plans and creating new ones and Dave finishing fucking some chick of the gang.

He got up off of her as she panted wildly, her hands running up and down his chest as he looked at the whore beneath him.

"Not too bad" Dave said as he smirked at her.

"I admit it hurt at first but I like it like that" Her breathing went back to normal as Dave got dressed, she fell asleep after that and Dave walked out of the room, leaving his whore waiting for him. He walked down the lite up hallway, lite by candle light and had disturbing pictures on the wall. Dave made his way to the bar where he joined John.

"Bartender, bud light" Dave said slapping his hand on the counter, John looked over to him.

"Sup man, you enjoy banging that whore" Dave nodded.

"Ah, im surprised she didn't pass out from how hard I fucked her" They both laughed.

"Bartender, keep em coming, need to get wasted tonight" John said getting another shot of alcohol, Dave taking a sip of his beer.

"Any idea where Sargent is" Dave asked.

"Damn bastards been thinking up battle plans for a few days now" John took another shot of alcohol.

"Yeah, well you know how dedicated he is to make the boss happy" Dave said.

"Bah, Sargent just wants to impress her so he can get her in his pants" John said looking over to the television, nothing really good on. Dave took another drink of his beer.

"Well, boss is pretty hot you know" Dave smiled.

"Yeah she is, but she's more interested in Chris then she is anyone else here, and Chris isn't even in this gang" John said slamming the shot glass on the counter, shattering it to piece's. "Another glass bartender, mine kind of broke" John and Dave laughed.

"Speaking of Chris, is the plan ready" Dave asked. John nodded.

"Yes, he will be dead in two days, provided that Sargent doesn't fuck up like last time" John said

"Well, he did manage to stab Chris" Dave said

"But he didn't finish the job" John growled taking another shot of alcohol.

"But still Chris is wounded, you can bet your fucking ass it will slow him down alot" Both of them smiled whiel taking sips of there beers. Just then a chick walked up to John and began rubbing his chest.

"Come on John, stop fucking around at the bar and spend time with me, we can do whatever you want" John smiled at the girl wearing all red.

"Whatever you say" John got up and the girl led him away.

"Dont have too much fun" Dave said finishing up the beer "Bartender, another beer"

Sargent growled throwing away a piece of paper "Why didn't I finish the bitch right there" He slammed his fist hard into the table. "Guess this plan is the best I got right now, guess ill show it to Mona" He picked up the paper's and headed out the door, making his way to Mona's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" She said. He walked into the dimely lite room and saw Mona. Black hair trailing down to her waist and had brown eyes. She wore a brown long sleeve shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. She was a skinny figure, twirling a gun in her hand, making Sargent nervous slightly.

"Well, what do you got" Mona asked him, he took a few steps forward to her desk and set the paper down on the desk.

"Our plan is ready to be carried out, Chris will be dead in a couple days" Sargent smiled.

"Good, It's a shame that such a handsome kid will have to die before he gets a chance with me I wouldn't mind him fucking me" She smiled evily, scaring Sargent slightly.

"Too bad, he will be dead, I will not fuck up this time" Brandon said.

"Enough, its too bad he wil die in a couple days, dont fail me this time"

"Yes Mona"

"I suggest that you come up with a back up plan incase your's fails"

"Yes Mona" Sargent walked out of the room and closed the door.

"I hope that this plan does fail, it will give me a chance to get in between Chris and Dana"

John was pounding into the girl taking in her screams of pleasure making him pound inside of her harder. He spilled deep inside her and colasped on top of her, using her breasts as pillow's.

"Not bad John, but I know you can do better" She said in between breaths. He got off of her and started putting his cloths back on. He left the bitch there and walked back out to the bar, Dave still sitting there.

"You ok man, your beat red" Dave pointed out. John trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, whatever...Bartender another shot" John said.

"You ware the bitch out" John nodded "man, I can't wait till Chris is dead, without him the shadow gang will easily be picked apart" They both took another mouth full of beer.

"Yeah, him, Yami, Kaiba and Joey are the main force's of the shadow gang, and for us, well we got me you Sargent, Marik and Mona" John said, Dave smiled.

"Oh please, Mona makes Marik look like a child, she will be more then enough for Chris to handle, if this plan fails she might get her way with him" Dave said. "I have seen Chris fight, and the only way I can see if he can beat her, is if he trains harder, I have never actually seen him fight to his fullest"

"I dont think anyone has" John replied taking another mouth full of beer.

"Yeah safe to say that Mona will kick his ass, if he's lucky hell get in a few good hits and that's it" Dave said John turned to him.

"What about Maria, she might be problems, if she actually tried she could probably take Mona, but Maria lets her anger get in the way alot so her fighting gets sloppy" John said.

"Maria wont be a problem, after Dana gets the news that Chris is dead her spirit will be broken, making Maria get angry and her fighting sloppy" Dave and John both laughed evily.

"This is gonna be good, the shadow gang will get a fucking big surprise, they wont expect this at all, sargent better not fuck up this time, boss will be pissed, plus id rather not see Chris's face again" John took another shot of alcohol and fell out of his seat, face first into the hard floor. Dave bursting in laughter.

"Ouch, dude is wasted" Dave laughed looking down at John. "Heh, I wonder what sargent's up too" Dave walked away with his beer in hand.

"Ouch" was the last thing Dave heard from John that night.

Chris walked out of Rose's room and made his way over to his own room, realizing that he needed to see Yami in a little while. He clenched his fist.

"Wonder what he wants" Chris thought opening the door, he thought Dana would be in there but when he walked in the room, she wasn't there.

"Dana" he asked, no answer "Must be in the bathroom or something" He walked over to the bed and flopped down on the bed.

"Ow" He said feeling a small pain in his stomach "I need to take it easy for a while, no more running around and shit" He sighed into the mattress.

Ten minutes went by and Dana still didn't come back to the room.

"Where is she" He turned himself over so he can face the cieling. The door opened and Chris turned his head towards it to see who it was "Where the hell did you, whoa" Chris sat up too look at the new Cloths she was now wearing. A black trench coat that went down to her kness and she wore black leather pants, she wore a black shirt and had the words "In the shadows" on the front. She took off the trench coat and set it on the chair near her.

"Well, what do you think" She asked.

"Uhh" Chris still gawking at her. She huffed and put her hands on her waist

"Dont start drooling" Chris laughed a little.

"Well, black does look good on you" She smiled "It doesn't matter what I think, if you think it looks good wear it, dont worry what others think" She walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. Chris's eyes on the black shirt she was wearing "In The Shadows"

"Heh, in the shadows is a song by story of the year" Chris pointed out.

"Yup" She got up and sat on his chest, He smiled up at her.

"Your still not mad at what happened are you" She smiled.

"No, I know you would never cheat on me, you forget, I know you" She began to move her hands up and down on his chest.

"Well, to be honest, I thougth you wouldn't have belived me when you saw her on my" His sentence was cut off by her lips meeting his. She could feel a smile appearing across his face, she pulled away.

"I belive you, dont worry" She moved her body slowly down his so she was sitting on his legs. Dana rolled up his shirt to see the cut. She placed her hand on the cut and Chris grunted, feeling a small pain from it. He closed his eyes and he let her hand stay on the cut, despite the slight pain he felt from it.

"Kaiba didn't hurt you too bad did he" He shook his head no.

"Only hurt for a minute" He grinned. Chris saw his puzzle still sitting on the table and decided to leave it there for now. She began running her hand across the cut and he grunted a little.

"Take it easy Chris, if I hurt you then im sorry"

"It's ok" She slowly rubbed her hand on the cut and he smiled up at her, She smiled back and laughed.

"See, that better" Chris nodded.

"A little bit, thanks for helping me"

"No problem" She removed her hand from the cut to look at it, the tips of her fingers having a little blood on them. She didn't mind, she put her hand back down to the cut but she felt a warm hand on hers.

"You need something" She asked staring down into his eyes.

"No, just you" His words making Dana smile and laugh. She picked herself back up and moved her body to his chest.

"You need to take it easy for a while so that can heal" She said leaning in to kiss him. They both met in a loving kiss and he deepened it, thrusting his tounge in her mouth making her moan silently. They kept it like this till lack of oxygen demanded there seperation. He moved his hands to her waist and she smiled.

"I love you" She said, he looked into her eyes and he could tell that they said the same thing.

"I love you too" He said. She laid down on top of him and rested her head on his chest. His hands exploring up and down on her back. She let out a sigh and slowly closed her eyes, Chris didn't notice that she fell asleep, all he did was continue to rub her back, this went on for about ten mintues then he stopped.

"You know, this is going to be tough but I know we can make it through this" he heard Dana groan "Dana" He asked, He moved some hair out of her face and noticed that her eyes were closed. "Shit, I need to see Yami now too" he smiled "He can wait, I will let her sleep"

Snayar: long chapter, probably the longest chapter yet, plenty more chapters to come


	10. Sister

snayar: ok, im back with another chapter, so read it

Chris must have fallen asleep as well because the last thing he remembered was waking up to hear a cell phone ringing, it was the gangs phone. He picked it up and began whispering

"Hello"

"Chris" Yami Said "You were supposed to be in my office ten minutes ago, where the hell are you" Chris laughed and looked down at Dana.

"Uhh, sorry Yami, but I can't go to you, you kind of have to come to me"

"Why" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Because, Dana is kind of on top of me at the moment" Chris could imagine the grin on Yami's face right now, thinking that he would take it the wrong way.

"Ok, im comming" He hung up the phone and Chris did the same, putting the phone on the desk and sighing. About two mintues later he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Chris said, the door slowly opened and Yami was revealed. he smiled at the sight in front of him and almost burst into laughter.

"I see why you couldn't come see me" Yami said chris smiling. "Anyway, welcome to the shadow gang" Yami put a black brief case on the table and Chris stared at it"

"What's in there" Chris questioned.

"Weapons and some papers you need to look over, they tell you about what were up agains't, and some interesting news articles you might want to look at"

"Cool" Chris said swiftly, Yami gave a smile and turned toward the door.

"Oh one more thing" Chris looked at him "Dont move around so much, I want you to get better, I hear the bloods got something big planned so stay on your toe's" Yami walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Articles? About what? The Bloods?" Chris questioned in his mind. He wanted to look in the brief case but dana was still on top of him, sleeping peacefully. He could not help but smile down at her. He began to notice that her breathing was begining to become increasingly fast.

"Dana, you ok" She opened her eyes but it wasn't her usual blue color, it was Maria's green color. The hair in his hands turned turned black and Chris felt a weird feeling in his hand.

"Maria" She groaned and began to move around, moving her hands up and down on his chest. her black hair fanned out in Chris's face.

"Uhhhh Chris" Maria said putting a hand up to her head.

"How come you just took control like that"

"Cause Dana wouldn't get her lazy ass up" They both laughed and Maria got up off of him, he sat up and walked over to the suit case.

"Yami said there's important shit in here" Before Chris opened the brief case he saw the puzzle sitting there on the table, he picked it up and put it around his neck. The eye in the center of the puzzle glowed yellow as if it were happy to be around Chris's neck again.

"Said there were weapons in it" Maria repeated Yami's words. Chris turned back to the brief case and opened it. Inside were many diferent size daggers and a note was left on one of them. Chris opened it up and began reading.

_CHRIS,_

_The daggers you found are for your trench coat, put them in there so you will be ready if you get attacked by someone, and get plenty of rest, the cut of yours needs to heal_

"I never did like using daggers" Chris spotted what looked like a metal pipe, he picked it up and examined it

"You gatta be kidding me, a lead pipe for a weapon" Maria laughed and Chris continued to look at it. He saw what looked like a small button in the middle of the pipe.

"Hold on a sec" Chris pressed the button and the two ends became longer, forming into a metal staff. "Whoa" Chris said pressing the little button so the it became a regular pipe again.

"That's cool" Maria said, Chris nodded.

"Yes, I never did like killing, but I will take a few daggers with me too, just incase" Chris slipped three daggers in his trench coat and began looking through the countless papers in the case. His eyes caught a article about a bank robbery.

"Hey Maria" She looked over to him "Take a look at this" She walked over to Chris and looked at the paper in his hand.

"Check this out, bloods strike again but this time at a local bank, the gang seems to be trying to get the worlds attention and they have certainly got the attention of the police, yeah right police cant deal with people like that" Chris flipped the article over to see a picture of someone, it was a women but she was covered in the shadows.

"Who's that" Maria asked

"The leader of the gang was found robbing a jewlry store, the date was a few months ago" Chris kept reading leaving Maria in the dark "It goes on to say that she somehow escaped from the police and is still at large, so the leader is a women" Chris handed the paper to Maria and she skimmed through it, looking at the figure in the picture.

"She, kinda looks like... na can't be her, must be seeing things" Maria thought throwing the paper to the side. Chris picked up another article and looked at it. He stared wide eyed at the picture before him.

"I dont belive it" Chris said Maria looked over his shoulder. "The bloods strike again, the two people we have identified in the picture are non other then Brandon Sargent and John Murazz, the two were found fleeing from a murder scene, about a 12 year old boy was stabbed to death, the name of the boy was unknown, january fifth 2005, dam those bastards" Chris cursed in his mind and passed the article to maria.

"So they have been involved in the gang for awhile now" Maria asked, not expecting a answer

"Well, we havent seen them since then and things can change but who would have known that they would do something like this" Chris dug through the case picking up several articles.

"This is too weird, why would they just join a gang, that has too be something more to this" Maria thought.

"Got another article on the gang leader, the bloods continue there hostile behavior in a atemp to rob a bank but another gang shows up and stops them" Chris looked closer into the picture and saw a tall person wearing all black, with pointy hair with three different colors.

"Yami" Chris said "And Rose right next to him"

"Keep reading the paper" Maria said a bit annoyed. Chris smiled at her.

"Dont get your panties up in a bunch" Chris said, his eyes went back to the paper "One of our camera's managed to catch the gang leaders face" Chris looked closely at the girl but her face was all blurry. Maria looked closer at the picture and Chris passed the paper to her "Cant tell who it is, any idea who" He asked her.

"dammit, something about her seems familar, she looks just like...no, must be seeing things, she died years ago" Maria thought.

"Uhh Maria" Chris said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? oh sorry, Nope, no idea who it might be" Maria said.

"If only I could get a name, then I would know who we are up agains't, its a chick and thats all I fucking know" He cursed in his mind till he caught another article, he looked at it and it revealed a perfect picture of a black haired women, looked about 25 years of age and had brown eyes.

"Bingo" Chris said "Here, take a look at this" Chris gave her the paper and Maria's eyes widend.

"No, this cant be" Her green eyes were fixed upon the picture in front of her, she growled and Chris backed away.

"Maria, what is it" Chris looked at her. As much as Maria didn't want to belive it, she knew who it was in the picture.

"Maria, talk to me" A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away "You know who's in the picture" She nodded unwillingly.

"Yes, shes my sister"

Rose laid in her bed staring up at the blank cieling, lost in her thoughts, still thinking about what Kaiba did to her earlier.

"Damn you Kaiba" She thought to herself. She got up and began walking around the room in small circles. after letting out a sigh she left the room and walked down the hallway, wanting to talk to Yami about something that has bugged her for awhile. She walked down the hallway and once again bumped into someone, this time she fell on her ass and looked up to see Kaiba in her way.

"Watch it Kaiba" She yelled rubbing her ass. He smirked down at her.

"Your the one who needs to watch where you are going" She stood up and growled at him, Kaiba smiling being amused by it.

"Your such a asshole Kaiba, couldn't even help me up" Rose got in his face, Kaiba glaring ice daggers down at her, making her take a few steps back. Kaiba smiled at her and went back on his way down the hall when Rose's voice stopped her.

"Can't you ever think about other people before you do stuff"

"You still refering to my fight with Chris" She nodded. "Look you just saw him a few hours ago, hes fine, now fucking get over it" He yelled, Roses eyes widend and she grew angry.

"Kaiba, you dont need to be so cold hearted but your fucking pride wont let you, am I right" She wasn't wrong. His pride always got in the way. He didn't say anything but turned to face her, He walked up to her and she backed away a few steps, just like last time.

"My pride is none of your business" He said coldly.

"Kaiba" She whispered to him beofre his lips met her in a aggressive kiss making her moan as his tougue explored her mouth. He pinned her up agains't a wall, her breast's touching his chest as she breathed in and out wildly. His hands exploring her body, from her waist down to her thighs. she felt like she should do something to stop him but she was actually enjoying this. how Kaiba's warm touch met her nearly exposed flesh, seeing as how she was only wearing a black tank top and black skin tight jean shorts. She hated herself for giving into Kaiba like this. He removed himself from her and stared into her jade eyes. He said nothing as he walked away from her.

Rose's breathing returning to normal as her hand went to her lips.

"How am I gonna tell him"She thought to herself.

snayar: if you haven't figured it out by now, kaiba and rose are gonna get together but its gonna take some time, you can't expect kaiba to fall in love with someone just like that, chris just found out that mona is maria's sister, it will play a big part in later chapters.


End file.
